A mobile terminal s a portable device with one or more of a function of voice call and video call, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a function of storing data. As the mobile terminal is diversified in function, the mobile terminal gets more complex functions of image or video photography, reproduction of a music file or a video file, gaming, broadcast reception, wireless Internet, transmission of messages, and so on, and has been embodied in the form of an integrated multimedia player. With regard to a mobile terminal embodied in the form of a multimedia player, new attempts have been applied in terms of hardware or software in order to embody complex functions.